


Cheeky High | Prompt #18

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a): jeśli nadal zbierasz prompty: Larry university!au obaj zostali wykopani ze swoich pokoi przez współlokatorów (bo współlokator chciał się uczyć/uprawiać seks/oglądać porno/skajpować z mamą/whatever) i spotykają się w jakimś pokoju wspólnym (pewnie w angielskich akademikach jest coś takiego). Tak się poznają, a co z tego wyjdzie zależy od Ciebie :)poproszę :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky High | Prompt #18

-Harry. -Zaczął chłopak.

-Mhm?

-Jesteś zajęty?

-W sensie?

-Mógłbyś, umm, masz może, dasz mi chwilę samemu? -Zapytał w końcu Josh.

-Jeśli chcesz sobie strzepać to wystarczy powiedzieć, przecież nie mam zamiaru tu teraz zostać. -Harry zaśmiał się i zaczął wstawać z łóżka. 

Wychodząc z pokoju pokręcił głową w stronę współlokatora i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wziął ze sobą swojego iPada i słuchawki, naciągając na głowę beanie.

Uniwersytet Jolene’s znajdował się na obrzeżach Londynu. Harry zdecydował się na ekonomię z elementami prawa. Uczył się tutaj już drugi rok, z Joshem mieszkał niecałe półtora. 

Każdy ma swoje “potrzeby”, szczególnie w ich wieku, więc niczym dziwnym nie było to, że jeden z nich raz na jakiś czas zgadzał się by wyjść z pokoju i dać drugiem chwilę dla siebie.

Brunet skierował się w stronę czytelni. Miejsce było przeszklone, w kątach stały regały z książkami i magazynami, ale było tam też dużo ludzi z laptopami, który po prostu przeglądali różne strony zamiast czytać.

Uśmiechnął się do kilku znajomych twarzy i zajął miejsce zaraz przy szybie. Stoliki były z jasnego drewna, podobnie jak krzesła. 

Harry odblokował swojego iPada i szybko wstukał kod, od razu otworzyło się okno aplikacji Facebook’a. Nie używał go zbyt często, ale tym razem jego uwagę przykuło wydarzenie, na które został zaproszony. 

Wyglądało na to, że w ten weekend, Liam, chłopak z trzeciego roku, urządza imprezę w lewym skrzydle akademiku. Nie zastanawiając się długo, Harry po prostu dołączył do wydarzenia. W końcu nic nie jest lepsze niż darmowe jedzenie i alkohol.

Dalej przeglądał swoją tablicę, nie zauważył nawet, że miejsce naprzeciwko niego zostało zajęte. 

Jego oczom ukazał się znajomy szatyn, rozmawiał przez telefon, w drugiej ręce trzymał papierowy kubek z kawiarni. Widocznie nie zwrócił uwagi na to gdzie siada, być może był zbyt zajęty rozmową.

-Tak, tak, mhm, w porządku, tak, co? nie! Dobrze, rozumiem, ja ciebie też, tak kończę, pa pa, pozdrów dziewczynki. -Mówił do telefony, po czym rozłączył się z westchnięciem.

-Halo?

-Och, umm, przepraszam nie zauważyłem gdzie siadam. -Zaczął tłumaczyć się chłopak.

-W porządku, możesz zostać. Jeśli chcesz. -Dodał po chwili Harry.

-Na pewno? Wiesz nie chciałem przeszkadzać. 

-Wykopali mnie z pokoju, czuję się samotny. -Brunet wydął wargę, powstrzymując uśmiech.

-Skoro nalegasz. -Zaśmiał się szatyn. -Louis. -Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Harry’ego.

-Harry.

-Znam twoje imię. -Przyznał Louis.

-Och? -Zdziwił się brunet.

-Najlepsze loki całego kompleksu. -Skomplementował go. Harry zarumienił się lekko i potrząsnął swoją czupryną.

-Skoro tak mówisz. Umm, ciebie też wykopali z pokoju?

-Och, nie, nie, właściwie sam wyszedłem. Nie chciałem patrzyć jak Niall rozbiera Melissę wzrokiem. 

-Niall? Niall Horan?

-Zgadza się.

-Mam z nim matematykę. -Przyznał lokaty.

-Wspominał coś o tobie.

-Cóż Josh ma randkę z prawą ręką.

-Życzę im wszystkiego najlepszego. -Zażartował Louis. Wziął łyk herbaty z papierowego kubka, pozostawiając Harry’ego w ciszy.

-Kto chodzi do kawiarni po herbatę?

-Wygląda na to, że ja. Właściwie to nie myślałem długo o tym co zamawiam, rozmawiałem przez telefon z mamą, kiedy to kupowałem. -Wskazał na parujący kubek i skrzywił twarz, jak gdyby chciał pokazać, że to nie był dobry wybór.

-Właśnie... powinienem zadzwonić do swojej. Dobrze, że przypomniałeś.

-Do usług. -Mrugnął Louis.

-Zapamiętam to kiedy Josh wyjdzie z pokoju. -Odgryzł się młodszy.

-Hej Harry?

-Mhm?

-Wybierasz się może na tą imprezę w weekend?

-Do Liama.

-Tak, tak, właśnie tą.

-A myślisz, że przegapiłbym darmową wódkę? -Na tą odpowiedź Louis zaśmiał się szczerze, zakrywając usta dłonią, w końcu nadal byli w czytelni.

-W takim razie skorzystam też z darmowych, pijanych chłopaków z lokami. -Mrugnął szatyn.

-Czyli tak grasz? Na pierwszym spotkaniu?

-Nikt nie powiedział, że skoro piję herbatę i dzwonię do mamy, nie przyda mi się czasem ktoś zamiast ręki.

-Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia...

-Tomlinson.

-Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia Tomlinson. -Zaśmiał się Harry.

***

Weekend przyszedł szybciej niż można by się tego spodziewać. Harry nawet nie zdążył porządnie się wyszykować, a już siedział na kanapie w pokoju Liama, z drinkiem w ręce.

Liam miał to szczęście, że w jego pokoju były drzwi, które prowadziły do piwnicy, a dzięki odpowiednim kontaktom, mógł załatwić do nich klucz. Ludzie mieli problem z pomieszczeniem się, ale nikt nie zapewniłby tyle miejsca co Payne.

Muzyka dudniła głośno w głowach pijanych nastolatków, którzy ocierali się o siebie w rytm popowych piosenek.

-Darmowy, pijany chłopak z lokami. -Usłyszał Harry. Odwrócił się, okazało się, że obok niego siedzi nie kto inny jak Louis Tomlinson.

-Darmowy, pijany chłopak bez loków. -Zaśmiał się.

-Zaśmiałbym się gdyby nie to, że na trzeźwo twoje żarty są takie same. -Szatyn przysunął się do niego i położył dłoń na jego udzie.

-Ejjj. -Harry nakrył jego dłoń swoją własną.

-Jak bardzo jesteś pijany?

-Nie bardzo. -Bronił się.

-Mam nadzieję, bo lepiej żebyś coś z dzisiaj pamiętał. -Zaśmiał się i pociągnął Harry’ego w kierunku łazienki.


End file.
